1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method for generating an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices for obtaining an image of an internal part of a subject by irradiating X-rays to the subject and using X-rays that penetrates the subject. Because X-ray transmittance varies depending on characteristics of the substances that make up the subject, images of an internal structure of the subject may be captured using intensity or strength of the X-rays that penetrate the subject.
X-ray video technologies allowing observation of movements inside the subject have been developed and applied in intervention treatment such as angiography or X-ray diagnosis such as X-ray fluoroscopy.